Such a known output stage has a high current amplification also for low currents. This causes the bandwidth of the output stage to be reduced when the current is reduced. The current amplification varies from transistor to transistor and, moreover, the current amplification is temperature dependent. This causes problems with the stabilization of the idle current of the output stage.